Memories
by SweetSerenade5281
Summary: This story takes place after Kirito defeat Sugou, both in ALO and in real life. He soon discovers that Sugou erased Asuna's memories, after slipping in an 'analyzer' into Asuna's room. Kazuto will do everything and anything to get Asuna back, but how? He wil not only help her regain her memories, but also bring back the love they had, making it stronger than before.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, my dear readers! Thank you for reading my block of words called a fanfic. This is my first ever story of SAO, and I hope I'm doing it right. Please review!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SAO.**

* * *

_ONE_

_"Asuna... Asuna.."_

Kazuto can't resist the urge of saying her name. He wants to see her, he wants to be with her.

Her face flashes through his mind. Asuna smiling face did not calm his raging feelings, instead it made him want her more.

"Asuna... Asuna!"

Kazuto ran deeper into the hospital. His wounds still bled but he didn't care. Sugou was gone. The raven haired boy finally found the door with Asuna's name on it. He quickly opened the door, rushing in to his lover.

But, he did not see Asuna smiling, anticipating his arrival. He saw an Asuna staring blankly at the wall. She did not even turn to see him.

Uncertain, Kazuto called her. "A-Asuna? I'm here."

The brunette finally turned her head, her eyes showing no emotion.

"... Who are you? Who is Asuna?"

That statement made Kazuto freeze in his place. This was not the welcome he assumed.

"Asuna... You're kidding, right?" he said, his voice shaking.

"Who is Asuna...? Why am I here...? Who am I..?"

Asuna said this slowly, like a child learning how to speak. Kazuto tilted his head in confusion. Why is she acting like this? Did she somehow _forget? _After all they've been through?

"I-I'm Kirito... Don't you remember me?" he asked.

Nw it was her turn to tilt her head. "Kirito...?"

"Yes.." Kirito replied, gritting his teeth to prevent from crying. "Do you remember?"

"No..." Asuna replied.

Kazuto scratched the back of his head, chuckling to hide his , he was tearing apart. Ho could Asuna forget him? The question is, _what _made her quickly made a recap of all events that happened in ALO. He tried to remember everything Sugou said. Then it hit him.

Could it be that Sugou removed Asuna's memories? Before he defeated him?

He racked his brain for possible ideas. Anything.. Anything he could report to the police.

_"It took me a lot of trouble to get an analyzer into your room."_

Could it be that the analyzer removed her memories?No, wait. If Asuna still remembered him in-game, then how come she forget him in real life?

Maybe he was just unlucky. So that was why Sugou was so proud, even if he was defeaeted. He didn't save her after all. He was no hero.

Kazuto looked once again at Asuna's eyes. It was still blank. He could not kiss her, let alone touch her. Asuna doesen't know him at all.

Kazuto cursed. They should never end up this way. Or rather, they should never end. He knew that Asuna was her one true love, and it was the same for her.

But this was not the Asuna he knew. He is a stranger to her. Even her own identity is a stranger to her. There was nothing else he can do.

Kazuto forced a smile on his face that felt fake. Asuna did not even return it. Then he turned and left the room.

* * *

**And that's all for Chapter One!**

**Will Kazuto win back Asuna? This and more after a short break.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! Thanks for all** **those people who followed the** **story! *sniffs* But really, no reviews? I would totally appreciate that. Anyway, thanks for making my day!**

* * *

_TWO_

She thinks its funny how she doesn't know anything. Sure, she remembers a few names, but the problem is she didn't know what memories she had with them. Asuna felt she had everything amiss. 'This is weird' she thought.

Asuna tossed and turned in bed. She didn't understand the feelings flowing in her mind. That boy... She felt that she knew him. She felt they had some sort of pact. But, she remained silent.

"I don't know anything. All I know is a few names and my name. I suddenly feel like.." she mumbled. A name flashed through her brain. "Like... Yui."

But she had no idea who Yui is. She just sighed and dragged herself back to dreamland.

* * *

"Geez... Brother. Why won't you eat?"

Her brother did not reply. He just stared at his food like it was the most interesting thing in the universe. Suguha sighed and sat beside him.

"Did something happen? Did something happen to Asuna-san?"

Kazuto nodded. "She... I think she has amnesia. I don't know... She doesn't even remember me." he said this slowly, stopping the tears from flowing at the end of his vision. His cousin cupped his hands on hers, saying "Don't give up. I'm sure she'll remember you."

He smiled and patted her head, "I won't. But what can I do?"

Suguha looked up at the ceiling, as if she could find an answer there. "Hmmm, let's see. Why don't you gather some things that could remind her those times you once shared? Most people do that."

'It made sense' he thought. But what could he possibly bring to her? He took the sandwich from his plate and took a bite from it. Now what could he possibly...

Wait. He stared at his sandwich again. It had ham, mayonnaise, some celery and tomatoes. Perfect. Just like Asuna used to make back in Aincrad. Kazuto almost jumped out of his chair as he acknowledged his ideaut

"Sugu! Do you have a spare sandwich?" he almost yelled.

"Y-yeah. Here it is." she handed the sandwich to her cousin. He did not even yell back a 'thank you' before running off, leaving Suguha clueless.

"H-hey! That's mine!" she whined.

* * *

Kazuto quickly wheeled his way to the hospital. It may seem tiring, but he did not care. He opened the door and gently removed the curtains covering his princess. Asuna was there, gazing at his familiar face.

"N-name?" she said.

He was about to say Kirito, but he stopped himself. Instead he introduced himself as Kazuto.

He took the sandwich and gave it to Asuna. She looked at it first, then slowly bit into it.

"It's tasty... Thank you, Kazuto." she said, smiling before taking another bite. He too, smiled and said, "You're welcome. Tell me if you like it. I'll bring you more tomorrow after school."

"Really?" she sounded a little excited. Maybe she was happy with him? Is she starting to remember? But Kazuto did not want to assume just yet. Though this was perfect for rebuilding their relationship.

"Yes. I'll come back."

* * *

**Hooray! They're slowly getting back! Like I said... I _really _want reviews. I' gonna wait for like, five or more _before _I update:3**


	3. Chapter 3

**And that was just a joke! I got tired of waiting and did chapter three:p**

**Open for ideas and suggestions. Feel free to tell me if I'm missing anything.**

* * *

_THREE_

The raven haired boy tried his best focusing in class. He yawned and stared at the bored with little to no interest. His heart was just not into it. He mentally wished that the bell would ring, and fast. Kazuto glanced at his watch. Ten minutes more before four. Ten minutes filled of yearning to be there at Asuna's bedside.

His mind once again flew to a whirlwind of joy and laughter. He felt himself grin as he reminisce of his first visit to Asuna.

After Asuna finished her sandwich, she fixed her eyes to Kazuto, who was throwing wrappers in the trash. The black haired teen took one look at her and snickered.

"What?"Asuna asked in a panicked voice.

"You.. You got some tomatoes on your face!" Kazuto gasped out, holding his sides.

Asuna's face had a delightful shade of red as she wiped te mess off her face. After that she started to laugh with Kazuto, much to his surprise. He expected her to pout or something. So this playful side of Asuna was a pleasant surprise for him.

His daydream was interrupted when the loud ring of the bell startled him. He quickly grabbed his bag and went to his bike.

* * *

The girl known as Asuna looked at her window, then whined.

_What's taking Kazuto-kun so long?! _She thought. _Did he had detention or something?_

Asuna still stared out the window, and a gust of wind made her chestnut colored hair get all over her face. She was about to clear it, but a familiar hand pushed her hair out of her line of vision. She turned to face Kazuto, drawing his hand back. His face had a ridiculous, lopsided grin.

"Sorry, Asuna. I didn't mean to startle you." he said.

"Hmph, that's fine. Did you bring me any today?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"'What do you mean 'any'?" Kazuto asked, confused. Before Asuna could reply, he suddenly tensed up. "Oh, I almost forgot..."

Asuna giggled because of his clumsy antics and stretched out her hands. Kazuto gladly handed her the sandwich as he picked up his own and munched on it.

After they finished, Kazuto didn't know what to say to Asuna. Since they were starting off fresh, he should not bore her. Moreover, this is the _real _world. In SAO, it was fighting along each other that strengthened their relationship.

Before he could even find a topic, Asuna asked him how was his school.

Kazuto thought about it. "Boring..." he said. "Not much fun because every one there is still in trauma because of SAO."

"SAO?" Asuna asked, stumbling over the foreign acronym.

"You don't remember?" he asked. Asuna shook her head. "No, not at all."

"Oh..." Kazuto replied. Asuna did not say anything. He became worried, so he checked on her. Asuna was sobbing and her eyes were black.

"Sword Art... Online..." She repeated the word again and again, each time her voice were getting more ragged, almost nearing a panicked state. Kazuto reacted in instinct and hugged her, she did not complain. He whispered in her ear that it was ok, and there was nothing to be afraid of.

**How was that? Praise to all those lovely people who followed/favorite this story by the way. Thanks for your support:3**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi again:3 I was a little busy... January sure is pretty hectic XD. But, lovelies, I never said I would stop Memories!

* * *

_FOUR_

The day was Saturday. Kazuto almost jumped off his bed when he heard his phone ring. When he saw who it was, it was Mr. Yuuki; Asuna's father.

"Hello?" he asked uncertainly.

"Ah, Kazuto. I'm sorry to disturb you so early." the gruff voice said with a low chuckle.

"Not really..." the raven haired teen answered with a laugh. "How's Asuna?"

"Doing good..." Mr. Yuuki answered proudly. "She just moved back to our house yesterday. She could walk with a cane or some support."

Kazuto almost yelled 'Really?'. He asked the address and became surprised that Asuna lived in a villa. Her house was basically near to her house, which is pretty convenient. When their conversation ended, Kazuto quickly took a shower then dressed in his favorite black shirt and jeans. Suguha barely had time to ask him where he was going when he rushed out the door.

x

Asuna's house was breath-taking. Kazuto assumed it would drop anyone's jaws down. It was a large house, complete with a botanical garden, a picnic grove and a family pool. This was nothing compared to anything he owned. He spotted Asuna at the front porch, walking slowly while holding a cane for support. A grinning Asuna approached him, with a glint in her chestnut-colored eyes. Seeing that face... well... Kazuto couldn't help but smile too.

"Your house is pretty," Kazuto complimented. "But, _you _are much prettier." he said with a smirk. Asuna pouted, blushing. Nice try, Kazuto.

With no words said, Asuna grabbed his hand and motioned to the garden. "Let's go there, Kazuto."

He felt a sweat drop. "W-what if your dad looks for you/"

"That's ok," she answered with a knowing smile. He sighed and guided her through the flowers. When she turned her back, Kazuto grabbed a lily and mischievously placed it behind Asuna's ear.

"Thanks..." Asuna muttered. Kaztuto chuckled and sat down on the grass. Asuna attempted too, but slipped due to her wobbly legs. Without warning Asuna landed on unsuspecting Kazuto.

"Ow..." Asuna complained.

"Asuna...! You're heavy..." he wheezed. Asuna can't stand up, but still managed to roll over the side. A laughing Kazuto stood up, brushing his hair off his eyes. He looked at her, as if she was everything he ever had.

* * *

Here, forgive me for being late with some fluff. Sorry it's such a cliff hanger... but more of Kazuto and Asuna at the next chap:3


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! I guess you didn't expect a very quick update:) Actually, I really didn't like leaving at there so I would really make up for my errors! I'm really glad someone noticed it XD

* * *

_FIVE_

The couple locked gazes: black with brown. Kazuto saw Asuna blush a little, and he flashed a mischievous smirk.

"W-what?!" the brunette asked, a little mix of panic and embarrassment in her voice. Then with horror, she realized that her face was warm. She panicked some more and touched her cheeks.

"Eh, nothing." then he stared at Asuna more. "You're _cute."_

Actually, he really didn't plan on saying that. A vein popped on her head and he gulped. "Ka-zu-to...!"

"Ah! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he pleaded. When she calmed down, Kazuto put down his 'defenses' and said with dead seriousness, "I mean it. _You are cute."_

She blushed again, but didn't protest. Kazuto stood up and reached his hand out to help her stand. With hesitation, Asuna felt their fingers brush.

"So, where should we go next?"

x

The wide grass field had a special spot with a big apple tree standing: the picnic grove. The couple sat down underneath the tree, but they soon got hungry.

"Hey, Asuna," Kazuto groaned. "Do you have some food?"

"Eh," she moaned, complaining. "I don't want to go back to the house!"

Then, the brunette looked up, and grinned. "How about those, Kazuto? You could get them, right?"

"sure, Asuna," he answered. Climbing up a branch, he plucked a pair of red apples. The two munched on it contentedly, and within fifteen minutes, were completely satisfied. Soon, they saw it was getting late, and watched the sunset together. With Asuna completely captivated by the view, his hand slowly reached for hers, and held it tight.

The moment they reached her house, Kazuto asked where they could hang out next.

"Well, you already saw my house." Asuna said.

"So?" he asked.

She smirked. "I want to see _your _house next."

* * *

:) As always, I'll be happy than ever to get reviews! Hehe, I already have the sequel of Memories in my mind;)


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry for not updating for so long. I got little time to visit the site every time. Haha I jumped a litte when I saw 20 was following this XD

* * *

SIX

When a knock was heard from his door, Kazuto was there in a heartbeat to open it,

Asuna waved to his father farewell before she entered his house, and saw Kazuto grinning from ear to ear. Funny, it looked like his face would almost split.

"Good morning, Asuna." He greeted, eyeing her from head to toe. Asuna slightly blushed.

"Good morning too, Kazuto." She replied. Kazuto led her to the dining room, and saw that his sister was done preparing the food.

"Asuna, this is my sister, Suguha. Sugu, this is Asuna." He introduced as the two girls exchanged smiles.

"Nice to meet, you." They said to each other. Breakfast was special, and Kazuto's mom and Suguha were saving it for special occasions. It was curry, and Asuna liked it very much.

"_Itadakimasu!" _ They said before eating. Suguha and Asuna became good friends quickly. Kazuto's sister even commented that Asuna was easy to get along with, earning a giggle from the brunette.

After breakfast, Kazuto invited Asuna to his room. His room was of average size, with a modern look with it. What the couple found fascinating was a very large window overlooking the view outside. Asuna liked peering into the window.

Before letting Asuna enter his room he made sure that he hid everything. From Nerve Gears to computers, he hid it in his mom's closet, which no one would dare to open. Just as the doctor said, they should make Asuna's recovery smooth and slow, or else, a trauma might prevent her from remembering forever.

So he kept all those things well hidden. He didn't even speak about Sword Art Online, ALO, name it he won't say it.

X

Soon, it was evening. Then there was a call.

"Hello, is this KIrigaya Kazuto?" a man asked. "Yes." He replied.

"Yuuki-sama hasn't come home yet, because of an unexpected business trip, he said he'd let Asuna-san to stay in your house." The man continued. "Would that be OK?"

"Yes," Kazuto replied.

"Don't worry, we're going to deliver some of her clothes there tomorrow."

And with that, Asuna was staying at KIrigaya residence for one week.


End file.
